love me or hate me
by university of happiness
Summary: "you don't have my father's permission, do you?" - "massie!" - "sorry! sorry! yes!"


**little oneshot since I haven't posted in a while :D hope you all like it (:  
disclaimer: don't own clique characters or song  
note: please do not correct my capitalization skills. they are un-capitalized bc I like my oneshots like that. thank you (:**

**pairing: massington**  
**dedication: my babeee, katie**  
**song: rude, magic!**

* * *

**love me or hate me**

_{Saturday morning jumped out of bed  
And put on my best suit  
Got in my car and raced like a jet  
All the way to you}_

early morning; june 4. 2018; saturday 

derrick harrington wakes up early on saturday morning to make sure he looks presentable enough to william block, the feared father of the adoring massie block. derrick works through his nerves as he showers quickly. his nerves have yet to calm down as his dresses in his nicest suit. derrick's nerves are still buzzing as he brushes his teeth. as derrick walks out the front door towards his mustang, he is a nervous wreck.

derrick starts the car and takes a deep breath before backing out of his driveway. as he speeds down the freeway towards massie's estate, he mentally prepares for his talk with william block.

when derrick stops his car in the driveway of the block estate, he has his lines memorized. he repeats them one more time before finally exiting his car and heading towards the grand front door.

derrick takes another deep breath before knocking three times on the door. he takes a step back-he doesn't want to be up on william when he opens the door.

_{Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_  
_ Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know}_

-derrick

_{You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_  
_ Tough luck, my friend, but the answer is 'No'}_

-william & derrick

_{Why you gotta be so rude?_  
_ Don't you know I'm human too?_  
_ Why you gotta be so rude?}_

-derrick

derrick, sad and dejected, refuses to stand on the porch owned by a man who doesn't understand how much derrick loves his daughter. however, derrick also refuses to give up.

"i'm gonna marry her anyway" derrick mutters as he drives his car out of the driveway of the block estate.

late afternoon; june 5. 2018; sunday

the next day, derrick decides to try a different tactic. he goes through the same process of getting ready as he did the day before. he takes a deep breath before speeding down the freeway to the block estate. when he arrives at the estate, he wastes no time rehearsing his lines. he knocks three times on the front door, same as the day before.

when william answers the door, derrick is ready.

_{I hate to do this, you leave no choice_  
_ Can't live without her_  
_ Love me or hate me we will be boys_  
_ Standing at that altar_  
_ Or we will run away_  
_ To another galaxy, you know}_

-derrick

_{You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die_  
_ Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No'}_

-william and derrick

derrick refrains from punching william as hard as he can. in a way, derrick understands why william is doing this: he wants to protect his daughter. in another way, however, derrick just wants william's stupid blessing.

derrick huffs his way down the front steps and towards his car. he slams the door shut behind him and backs out of the driveway hastily. derrick speeds home, annoyed, sad, dejected, and mad.

will he ever get his happy ending?

midday; june 6. 2018; monday

derrick decides to give it one more go. he decides that this is the last time he is going to ask for william's blessing. if he doesn't get his blessing, then he'll propose to massie.

either way, today is the day derrick is proposing to the love of his life.

derrick dresses as nicely as he possibly can. he sprays on axe cologne, and brushes his teeth extra well. he tucks the velvet blue box into his pocket before he double-checks and triple-checks himself to make sure he looks nearly flawless.

the only flaw he can find is the unhappiness in his eyes.

for the last time, derrick drives his mustang quickly to massie's estate. derrick walks up the front steps and knocks three times on the grand front door. william block opens the front door, _again_, and derrick takes a deep breath.

_{Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_  
_ Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know}_

-derrick

_{You say, I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
Tough luck, my friend, but 'No' still means 'No'!}_

-william and derrick

"oh I am _so _done with you!" derrick explodes. he races past massie's father and sprints up the stairs towards her room. derrick quickly opens the front door, to see massie elizabeth block sitting in a summer dress on her bed. her hair is in a messy sock bun and barely any makeup is on her face.

derrick thinks she looks beautiful.

"derrick!" massie squeals, running to hug her boyfriend.

derrick quickly hugs her back before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her room.

"derr, where are we going?" she asks, as derrick ignores william's protests and continues to pull his daughter through the house.

when they get outside, massie's boyfriend continues to pull her through the backyard, until they are in the field behind her house. derrick hears William's protests echoing from their backyard, but derrick ignores them.

"massie Elizabeth block, I love you so much. I love you with all my heart, with all my soul, with all my being. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and even beyond that." derrick drops down on one knee. "massie Elizabeth block, will you marry me?"

massie laughs. "you don't have my father's permission, do you?"

"massie!"

"sorry! sorry! yes!"

_ {Why you gotta be so rude?}_

* * *

**I know this is a really confusing format...I don't really know how to explain it, tbh. I hope you all liked it thought (:  
so it's finally summer. YAY!  
qots- what grade are you going into, and are you looking forward to it?  
aots- i'm going into 8th grade, and I am looking forward to it! (:**

**xoxo,  
peyton**


End file.
